


Defiance

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy isn't a well behaved captive.





	Defiance

"Do you want a kick in the teeth?" Lucy's captor sneered, wiping her spit from his face with a hand that trembled from the force of his rage. "Because this is how you get a kick in the teeth."

"Do your worst," Lucy sneered right back at the maroon-haired man, fed up with her predicament. "Your little group will just kill me anyway once my father decides not to pay the ransom for me, so I might as well make your day a little worse, too."

Her words seemed to take him aback, and he stared at her, as if looking into her very soul, before he spun on his heels and left Lucy to wallow in the utter hopelessness of her situation.


End file.
